Waltzing Across Debris
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: RESUMEN: Traducción Autorizada by Zenkitty555. Cinco veces en que Tony y Stephen casi se besaron y la única vez que lo hicieron.


**WALTZING A TRAVÉS DE ESCOMBROS**

 **ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** / works / 10852479

 **AUTOR:** Zenkitty555

 **TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

 **BETA:** Cuqui Luna

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** Tony Stark y Stephen Strange pertenecen a Marvel. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la única y única a Zenkitty555, solo la traducción de nuestro grupo.

 **RESUMEN:** Cinco veces en que Tony y Stephen casi se besaron y la única vez que lo hicieron.

 **yo**

A Stephen Strange le encantaba hablar en los eventos de caridad, porque sabía que conseguiría la prensa fácil de esa manera. Esa noche era para una investigación de la médula espinal en algo patrocinado por la Universidad de California. Todavía estaba un poco desfasado por el viaje, pero había bebido suficientes expresos para permanecer en la marcha toda la noche y normalmente, cuando estos eventos se ponían en marcha, su adrenalina se aceleraba también. No era como si fuera viejo tampoco, de hecho era el orador más joven de todo el grupo. Sin embargo, le molestaba no ser el más sobresaliente; esa era de honor para Tony Stark.

Habitualmente, no había invitado a especialistas en armas a este tipo de eventos, pero Stark había desarrollado algún tipo de equipo para tratar a los heridos en el lado americano, sin importar que la guerra tuviera un lugar en ese momento. A Stephen no se podía importar menos, ya que nada de eso era quirúrgico.

Se conocieron por primera vez entre bastidores, donde Stark estaba flanqueado por un grupo de personas. Casi no hay salud, excepto que Stark le había lanzado primero. Era sorprendente que el hombre incluso supiera quién era él, dado que Stark era el tipo de individuo que miraba más las caras bonitas que la gente competente. En otras palabras, tenía una reputación.

Intercambiaron sutilezas durante quince segundos antes de que fueran llevados a sus posiciones para sus discursos.

Pero la noche realmente mejoró después, cuando la mayoría de los invitados se mezclaron entre sí, mientras que las bebidas y los pictogramas eran servidos. A Stephen le preguntaron unas cuantas personas sobre su trabajo, y apenas notó cuando Stark se deslizó junto a él, golpeándole en el hombro. Saltó un poco por la sorpresa.

-Parecías todo un doctor y allá arriba, bastante impresionado. Inteligente, joven, carismático, ¿estás seguro de que no eres un hermano de otra madre? -bromeó Stark.

Stephen no sabía qué pensar acerca de eso. Era halagador, pero también poco impertinente. Iba a ser más grande que Tony Stark en su mente. Este era un inventor, pero él, Stephen Strange, iba a revolucionar la sanación y la medicina.

-Ah, sólo en espíritu -bromeó en respuesta Stephen.

Tony sonrió con una sonrisa amplia mientras inclinaba la copa de vino. Stephen se levantó antes de hacer lo mismo, y los dos se separaron. Sus caminos no se cruzaron hasta mucho más tarde, dentro del baño. El evento había disminuido considerablemente, y eran los únicos en el baño. Después de reunirse en el fregadero mientras se lavan las manos, notó que Tony se queda mirándolo por el espejo.

Cuando Stephen se marcha después de secarse las manos, Tony le agarró la muñeca, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Adónde te vas, guapo?

Ambos estaban un poco bebidos, en ese punto.

-Debería descansar poco -le dijo Stephen.

Tony se puso de pie, la gente presionando contra él en este momento, y Stephen sintió que su corazón empezaba a acelerar.

Estaba seguro de que se había besado si no fuera porque uno de los organizadores irrumpió justo después. Tony saltó hacia atrás y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-La próxima vez, Extraño. Nos veremos antes de salir de la habitación.

Stephen permaneció allí un poco más, desconcertado por toda la experiencia.

 **II**

Supo Que lo habia conseguido CUANDO lo invitaron a Uno de los Eventos Más Exclusivos de Nueva York, Una Reunión de _quien es quien_ , no solo de Nueva York, Sino del Mundo. Desafortunadamente volaba solo para la noche que Christine había estado en el hospital debido a que teníamos un accidente en la FDR. Stephen era demasiado importante como para hacer ese trabajo tedioso y cansado en el ER.

Fue un poco decepcionante ver cómo las celebridades de entretenimiento monopolizaban la mayoría de los reflectores, pero aún así estaba agradecido por el código con la élite, y también recibía más fondos para algunos proyectos personales que tenía. Equipado con un título impresionante y su cerebro, ya había reunido una impresionante pila de tarjetas de visita y de una cantidad numerosa de números telefónicos de la mayoría de las mujeres de edad avanzada y también más jóvenes. Le resultaban más fáciles de encantar.

Había terminado de hablar con un grupo de chicas, cuando terminaba los veinte años, cuando tenía que poner la mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

-¿Strange, no es así? Nos encontramos de nuevo.

Stephen puso los ojos en blanco ante el juego de palabras que había oído un millón de veces. Se volvió para encontrar un Tony Stark a su lado, con una sonrisa tan ancha como el gato de Cheshire.

Habían pasado casi cinco años.

-Sí, la última vez creo que casi me besas antes de que perdieras el valor -luego fríamente.

En el tiempo en que se había visto por última vez, Stephen había ganado un poco más de confianza de manera que se contuvo.

-Bueno. Bebí demasiado esa noche, y yo he estado en estado tentando todo el tiempo -se burló de nuevo.

El interés de Stephen ya estaba alcanzado en su punto máximo. A él le gustaba la gente que podía volver a lo que le correspondía. Era una de las razones por las que volvíamos a tener relaciones con Christine, aunque en estos días estábamos bastante alejados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Nueva York? -preguntó Stephen.

-Sólo la noche, pero podría ser más larga si me distraigo.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por alguien que conocía a Tony, y Stephen aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a tomar otra copa. Lamentablemente, cuando regresó, Tony no se encontró en ninguna parte. Se encogió de hombros, ya que sabía qué encontraría de nuevo. No era como si todo el museo estuviera abierto para ellos.

De vez en cuando, Stephen localizaba a Tony por el rabillo del ojo, normalmente entreteniendo a varios grupos de personas. Se sentía casi envidioso de cómo Tony parecía ser la vida de la fiesta, a veces. Aunque tenía su imagen, reputación y su propia inteligencia, siempre andaba perdido en otras cosas.

Al final de la noche, había renunciado a la idea de coquetear con Tony de nuevo. Parecía ser una oportunidad perdida, hasta que estaba afuera esperando que el servicio de coche llegara. Ahí estaba Tony, de pie en el área de espera, sorprendentemente solo para un hombre casi siempre rodeado por otros.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte esta noche -observó Stephen.

Tony se volvió para mirarlo. Le sonrió a Stephen, quien devolvió la mirada.

-Bueno, Doc, la noche sigue siendo joven mientras no salga el sol.

Tony pasó la mano ligeramente sobre la solapa del esmoquin de Stephen. Estaban cerca, tan cerca como lo habido estado en Los Ángeles. Tony tenía una mirada casi soñadora con un tinte de remordimiento en su rostro. En cierto modo parecía un sueño cuando el coche de Tony se detuvo y entró, despidiéndose y dejando un Stephen un poco desconcertado mientras esperaba su propio auto. Sentía como si la noche se hubiera desperdiciado de algún modo.

 **III**

Siempre que los años pasaban antes de cada encuentro. Sin embargo, Stephen nunca pudo predecir el giro de los acontecimientos, para llevarlo a su próxima reunión. Mientras sigue a Thor por los pasillos del cuartel general de los Vengadores, su corazón latía con fuerza. Todo el mundo sabía que Tony Stark era IronMan, pero nadie conocía al hechicero llamado Doctor Strange. Muy extraño, pero estaba seguro de que Tony sí lo recordaría.

-Mis amigos, el vino trayendo noticias de Asgard -anunció Thor al entraban.

Era un tipo extravagante, pero a Stephen le gustaba y le resultaba divertido su estilo. Era muy diferente de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido Parecía que los demás en la habitación tenían el mismo afecto por él, que querían reconocer al hombre alto y musculoso, tenían una sonrisa en la cara.

En la sala de desayunos solo nombrar a Tony Stark y Bruce Banner. Por supuesto que sabía que había otros, pero antes de convertirse en un héchicero, nunca había prestado atención para alguien que no podía igualar su brillantez, así que no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran los demás.

-Agrúpense en una ronda, el poderoso Thor ha regresado -bromeó a Tony.

Tony se detuvo por un segundo, mirando a Stephen con expresión desconcertada.

-¿Trajiste un amigo contigo? No es hijo Asgardianos un poco más, ¿sabes? -preguntó Tony.

Stephen parpadeó confundido. ¿No lo reconoció Tony Stark? Aceptaba que tienen esos momentos hace años, y puede que se haya agrisado un poco. También puede haber tenido un _accidente_ y estar usando algo que no se puede usar en el mundo occidental, pero el hombre lo reconoce.

-Es un hechicero de tu mundo interesado Thor.

Thor y él tuvo una gran discusión sobre la diferencia entre mago y hechicero en el tiempo que había pasado juntos.

-Doctor Extraño. Es un honor. Estuvo muy interesado en su trabajo por algunos años, cuando apareció. Banner extendiendo la mano.

Stephen le estrechó la mano, flexionándola después, cuando el hombre lo agarró demasiado fuerte. Se estremeció un poco internamente, pero trató de no mostrarlo exteriormente, ya no quería que nadie lo preguntara por sus manos. Podía leerlo en Internet si así lo deseaban.

La boca de Tony se abrió un poco después de que Banner lo saludó de manera adecuada.

-¿Extraño? Ni siquiera te tengo que reconocer, ahora que te ves como Harry Potter.

Stephen cerró los ojos. Algunas veces odiaba a la gente y sus etiquetas: Harry Potter, Merlín, Houdini, y la lista continuaba. Ninguno de los nombres y condiciones de la realidad coincidía con lo que hacía, una excepción de Merlín, que en realidad era un antiguo Hechicero Supremo.

-Bueno, no lo diría, pero no hemos venido aquí para discutir eso dijo Stephen cortésmente sonriendo.

Mientras él y Thor presentaban la información que poseían, los que estaban en la sala escuchaban con atención. Ya existe idea acerca de las piedras infinitas y cosas por el estilo, pero no tenía idea del guante y de sus poderes más allá de lo que había visto antes. Era también la primera vez que hablaba de Thanos.

Después de que Thor y él les hayan explicado todo, pasaron una buena hora discutiendo entre ellos sobre qué hacer y si debían involucrar a los otros vengadores "prófugos". Stephen estaba a punto de dormirse mientras esperaba con paciencia. Todo lo que parecía una tontería política, ya que claramente no parecían entender la gravedad de la situación desde su perspectiva y la de Thor. Al final, sin embargo, fue el que los convenció de que necesitarían tantas personas como fuera posible.

Después de la escena exasperante, Stephen se encontró siendo guiado hacia afuera por Tony. Incluso podría haber conjurado un portal justo en el edificio, pensó que era mejor respetar a su anfitrión y dejar que el hombre lo acompañara.

-Guau. Quiero decir, ahora eres bastante impresionante. Antes eras un poco interesante, pero me siento un poco intimidado ahora -comentó Tony.

Stephen se encogió de hombros. No había cambiado tanto.

-Bueno, pensé que de todas las personas tú me reconocías primero, pero supongo que no te impresionione tanto. Debe haber estado en mi imaginación.

Stephen sabía que después de hoy, Tony nunca se olvidó de él, y sonrió con burla para sí mismo.

-Todavía no lo entiendo. ¿Quiero decir, eres un neurocirujano de clase mundial y ahora un hechicero?

-Sí, probablemente sea una historia de otro tiempo -respondió Stephen.

Cuando Tony le mostró el camino de entrada, se detuvo frente a Stephen, con los ojos llenos de travesuras.

-Siento que tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos ahora. Nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos -le dijo Tony.

Una vez más estarían juntos, y muy cerca del otro, y Stephen siente que su corazón se saltaba a latido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había permitido así. Aunque sabía que debía concentrarse en la tarea que tenía una mano, pensó que merecía un pequeño descanso de vez en cuando.

Eso fue hasta que una joven corriente salió de la nada corriendo hacia Tony. Se dobló tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Vine tan rápido como pude. Lo siento. Química estuvo atrasada. -El joven lanzó resoplidos, mientras dejaba caer su mochila al suelo.

Stephen sacudió la cabeza. Parecía que tendrían que guardarlo para otra vez mientras hacia un portal y daba sus saludos. Pensó que parecía que el destino estaba en contra cuando cerró el portal. Tal vez cuando las cosas se establecieran un poco.

 **IV**

La segunda vez que se encontró con el resto de los Vengadores, había mucha energía mala en la habitación. Era incómodo con todo el mundo con los nervios de punta, excepto Thor y el más joven, Peter. A veces parecía que se había deslizado en la zona oscura, mientras miraba a Wong, que rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en casi todo lo que discutieron. El problema era que la mayoría de la gente, incluso Stephen, sabía menos de todo lo que Wong, y aunque Stephen tenía una memoria fotográfica, Wong tenía la experiencia. Con el Ojo de Agamotto ausente, él también insistió en tener un lugar en la mesa.

-Ustedes no son nada en el gran esquema de las cosas. Al igual que él y yo -Wong les reprendió. [/ Size]

Stephen nunca había visto antes tan irritado antes, y había habido muchos casos en los que Stephen había superado sus límites.

-Me temo que tengo que estar de acuerdo con el Sr. Wong -añadió Visión.

Stephen miró a todos los presentes. Una vez que los Vengadores hablaron en su defensa, ahora tienen más peso que antes, sin embargo, todos están divididos.

-¿Y qué estás diciendo exactamente? ¿Que ni siquiera deberíamos pelear? -preguntó Romanov cruzando los brazos.

-Eso no es lo que dijo -respondió Stephen rodando los ojos.

-Cállense todos. Podemos sentarnos aquí todo el día debatiendo esto y aquello, pero a final de cuentas, no tenemos idea de qué diablos va a pasar. Todo lo que podemos hacer es reaccionar cuando suceda, y proteger a los demás Tony.

-Tony tiene razón -añadió el Capitán América.

Eso significa arreglar todo, ya que el hombre había estado en el silencio durante toda la reunión hasta ese momento. Unos días antes de su reunión, Stephen había leído acerca de su pequeña despedida hace unos años. Se había perdido de la noticia en ese momento, mientras se dirigía a Kamar-Taj, y no se había preocupado de nada más que arreglar sus manos. Mucho había cambiado de ese momento, era difícil de creer que estaba sentado con los Vengadores y Wong, teniendo discusiones sobre qué hacer con Thanos.

Se sintió cansado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Toda la alegría parecía haber sido sacada de su vida el día en que no pudo proteger al Ojo. Luchando, cerró los ojos y dejó que los demás siguieran hablando entre sí de varias preocupaciones.

Wong puso una mano en su hombro, trayéndolo de vuelta a la escena frente a ellos.

Stephen se levantó para estirarse y se alejó. De lo que estás viendo hablando, no lo necesitaban allí. Aunque era bastante desagradable, no podía importar menos en este punto. Necesitaba respirar un poco de aire, y vagó por algunos pasillos hacia algún lugar que se abría en una especie de patio. Tomando una respiración profunda, se colgó en la barandilla que daba una pequeña vegetación en el nivel inferior.

Todo el cuerpo recuerda que uno de esos hospitales más nuevos y elegantes que alguna vez fue en las afueras de las ciudades que atendían a los suburbios. Estaba limpio con ésos pequeños toques de naturaleza, y se pensó totalmente en el desprovisto de otras características. Frunció el ceño perdiéndose en esos días de cuando era médico, donde todo era un poco más simple, y el mundo no iba a terminar por él.

Una vez más, sentir una mano en su hombro.

-No puedo volver allí, Wong. No ha valido la pena venir aquí si no escuchan razones -gruñó Stephen.

-Bueno, algunos de nosotros lo hacemos. -Se volvió hacia Tony, sintiendo que el calor le subía a la cara por vergüenza. Tony le dio una media sonrisa-. Te ves bien así, más joven -bromeó Tony.

-No me refiero a ti -añadió Stephen en voz baja.

Aquí estaba, metiendo la pata otra vez. No era la primera vez, y no era la última.

-Sabes que nunca terminamos esa discusión la última vez -Tony le dijo, serio.

Había algo pesado y moderado en el hombre que normalmente estaba bromeando y provocando. En las últimas ocasiones que se había conocido, había comenzado a ser un lado diferente, más bien maduro de Tony. No eran niños que jugaban a ser adultos cuando se conocieron.

-Un día tal vez tendremos esa discusión, pero tengo la sensación de que tú también no eres el mismo -respondió Stephen con seriedad.

-Bueno, ahora estamos solos. ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí tratando de salvar al mundo?

-Puedo preguntar lo mismo.

Tal vez a Stephen le gustaba más este juego, donde nada y todo se decía al mismo tiempo, este juego donde nada y todo se hacía al mismo tiempo. Era embriagador, y siempre se encontraba de nuevo en la misma posición.

Entonces Tony le dio esa mirada, la misma de todos aquellos otros tiempos. Se inclinó y sus labios casi lo tocaron, pero Tony se detuvo antes de que pudieran besarse. Gimió cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando su móvil. Suspirando y cerrando brevemente sus ojos con frustración, respondió. —Sí. No. Estaré allí en un minuto.

Tony sacudió la cabeza haciendo un gesto para que regresaran a la sala de conferencias.

 **V**

Tony se sentó al lado de Stephen en el área de espera para los miembros de la familia en el hospital. La sangre de alguien estaba salpicada sobre el manto de Stephen, y él agarraba el Ojo de Agamoto tan fuerte como podía. En realidad, se había negado a devolverlo a Kamar-Taj esta vez, ya que Thanos fácilmente se lo había quitado antes, y sentía que al menos ganaba. Wong no había discutido con él por alguna razón, tal vez todavía estaba en estado de shock por lo que había ocurrido.

—Si no hubieras estado allí —observó Tony una vez más, con las emociones evidenciándose en su tono.

Todos ellos habían sufrido, pero esta vez fueron los otros quienes más sufrieron. Stephen había soportado cosas peores con Dormammu, pero estas personas, entraron en algo que era mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa a la que hayan sobrevivido anteriormente.

—No puedo hacer esto más —dijo Tony, su voz se quebró—. Son mis amigos. Algunos de ellos eran mis amigos, y ahora...

Stephen guardó silencio. Este tipo de escena era rutinaria en su vida, desde el momento en que su hermana murió hasta ahora, él sabía que nada ayudaría con su dolor. Lo único que podía hacer era poner su mano sobre Tony. No era mucho, pero lo mantendría en tierra por ahora.

Observando a algunos de los otros mientras atendían sus heridas físicas y emocionales, no podía dejar de estar agradecido de que él no estuviera en su posición, por egoísta que fuera. Wong y él tuvieron suerte, aunque tenían muchas piezas que recoger y volver a juntarlas, pero no era nada que no hubieran hecho antes. Los otros sin embargo... Pensó que todos habían perdido seres queridos antes, pero nunca de una manera tan viscosa.

Peter Parker vino a sentarse junto a Tony, pálido y mirando una foto en la pared. Stephen sabía que el chico debería estar en la cama en lugar de sentado con ellos. Necesitaba a su familia sobre todo, y aunque adoraba a Tony, no compensaba la verdadera carne y sangre, una cama caliente y un baño, una casa en lugar de un hospital.

Stephen suspiró mirando a su alrededor.

—Saldrán adelante—dijo finalmente Stephen.

Probablemente no era cierto, dada la extensión de muchas de sus lesiones, pero sabía que Tony necesitaba algo, y con Peter mirándolo también, no podía decir nada.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Tony, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sabía que eran palabras vacías, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

—¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo para beber? —preguntó Stephen.

Tony asintió y se levantaron. Peter parecía querer seguirlos, pero Stephen le indicó que se sentara. Necesitaban algo de tiempo a solas y lejos de miradas indiscretas. Una parte de él sabía que era una distracción tratar con sus propios sentimientos, pero podía esperar y Tony no podía.

Si recordaba correctamente, había una pequeña cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina que vendía varias bebidas. En aquel entonces él tomaba una taza de café antes de la cirugía, pero ahora sólo bebería té. Seguramente todavía estaba allí, y el mundo seguía girando alrededor de ellos. Por alguna razón, necesitaba el recordatorio.

Compraron una taza de café para Tony, una taza de té para él y una lata de refresco para Peter, regresaron por los pasillos del hospital. Se detuvieron a poca distancia de la zona de espera, dejando sus bebidas en un carrito que descansaba fuera de un armario de suministros.

No estaba tan ocupado como era normal, eso era una buena señal. Significaba que los amigos de Tony estaban recibiendo todo el cuidado que podían esperar. Sabía que Christine estaba haciendo todo lo posible. Era una mujer inteligente, mucho más capaz de lo que pudo haber expresado hace mucho tiempo.

—Dímelo directamente, Doc. Sabes de estas cosas. ¿Quién no va a lograrlo?

Stephen lo miró, pero no podía mantener la compasión de sus ojos.

—Tony, todavía no sabemos nada.

Tony se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos mientras se frustraba con la respuesta de Stephen. Todos estaban cansados y agotados, y aunque Stephen podía entender que quería estar preparado para las malas noticias, este tipo de cosas no eran predecibles. A veces los que tenían las lesiones más severas sobrevivían milagrosamente, mientras que aquellos que parecían tener sólo cortes y magulladuras resultaban ser los peores escenarios.

No estaba seguro de si era bien recibido o no, pero acercó a Tony, abrazándolo. Stephen sintió un poco la respiración del otro hombre, antes de inclinar su mirada hacia abajo, Tony estaba mirándolo con la emoción llenando sus ojos. Todo lo que Stephen quería hacer era protegerlo, y en ese momento, sabía que estaba demasiado profundo. El coqueteo casual o lo que había sucedido antes, ahora se había convertido en verdadera afección. Pero no era el momento adecuado, por lo que en lugar de eso, Stephen puso un beso en la frente de Tony antes de soltarlo.

—Vamos, trataré de extorsionar a una enfermera para una actualización. Todavía puedo tener algunos aliados aquí.

Tony asintió, mientras tomaban sus bebidas y se iban a reunir con los demás.

 **VI**

Pasaron semanas antes de que pudieran verse el uno al otro. Aunque se las arreglaron para charlar un par de veces, siempre fue sobre nada, como el clima o sobre el norte de Nueva York, pero nunca sobre los muertos. Esas cosas no se hablaban por teléfono, y francamente Stephen no tenía derecho a hablar de ellas. Si Tony quería hablar, lo escuchaba, pero no tenía autoridad para preguntarle eso.

A veces las llamadas llegaban a mitad del día ya veces llegaban a las dos de la mañana, pero Stephen se mantenía a distancia, esperando ese momento que sabía que vendría. A pesar de que llegó a las dos de la mañana de un jueves, no le molestaba. No le importó abrir un portal y reunirse con Tony.

Tony lo encontró afuera y lo llevó al cuartel general de los Vengadores. Todo estaba tranquilo, ya que muchos de los Vengadores estaban en otro lugar, o aún en el hospital. El lugar era misterioso en la noche, muy diferente de su santuario.

Stephen hizo un gesto para que su capa lo dejara, y Tony lo miró por un segundo. A veces se olvidaba de lo extraño que debía verse para los demás.

—Todavía no puedo superar el hecho de que eres una especie de hechicero ahora —murmuró Tony.

—Eso dice el Hombre de Hierro —bromeó Stephen.

Tony se encogió de hombros, dándole una media sonrisa. No era tan sorprendente cuando lo pensabas de esa forma. El mundo había cambiado; ellos habían cambiado.

—Sabes, nunca terminamos esa discusión —dijo Tony.

—¿Cuál era?

Tuvieron muchas discusiones en los últimos meses.

—En la que me dices cómo un neurocirujano se convierte en un hechicero. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Hechicero Supremo?¿Lo mejor de lo mejor? —preguntó Tony sin entusiasmo.

Stephen suspiró. Supuso que quizás era hora de hablar de ello, después de todo lo que habían pasado, y lo cercanos que se habían vuelto. No era como si estuviera ocultándolo, pero había una cosa que normalmente no le gustaba compartir. Esta era la parte difícil para él, pero sentía que si alguien podría entenderlo, ese sería Tony. El hombre también tenía muchas cicatrices. Stephen no lo mencionó, pero había leído el expediente de los médicos que lo habían operado, y eso ni siquiera empezaba a cubrir todas las nuevas cicatrices físicas y emocionales que había recibido hace unas semanas.

Se quitó los guantes, revelando sus temblorosas manos, entrecruzadas con las líneas de todas esas cirugías. Esto era personal, y los únicos todavía vivos que realmente lo habían visto así eran Wong, Christine y Mordo, dondequiera que estuviera.

—Fui a Nepal para arreglar mis manos, pero encontré un tipo de llamada de otra clase. Es más difícil vivir de esta manera, pero exponencialmente más gratificante.

Tal vez un día se extendería sobre eso, diciéndole de las personas a las que ha amado y perdido, pero por ahora, permitió a Tony mirar sus manos, escuchando el cuento corto de Stephen. Sus ojos hundidos por las ojeras debajo de ellos, reflejando los propios de Stephen. También había estado teniendo problemas para hacer frente, preguntándose si podría haber hecho más por los perdidos.

—Qué pareja somos —murmuró Tony.

Stephen sonrió amablemente. Qué pares en la realidad, pero mientras la voz de Tony goteaba de dolor, el corazón de Stephen se elevaba de afecto. Eran supervivientes, e incluso sí fallaban, lo daban todo. Fue una vez mucho tiempo.

Stephen alzó la mano hacia el rostro de Tony.

-Podemos ser fantásticos juntos -le aseguró Stephen.

Los ojos de, Tony se encontraron con los suyos, y Finalmente Despues de años de los _casi_ y Los _Pudo Haber Sido_ , se besaron, Con Los Suaves Labios de Stephen encontrándose Con Los suyos. En cierto sentido, se sintió como un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
